Young Fights
by lightwarai
Summary: Young Jonny & Jessie have a fight... Race is a bit confused. Just a sweet parentchild fic, Please R&R .. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Quest Team. Wish I did. No money, no credit. Oh, and I don't own "The Little Mermaid" (Well, I own a copy of the movie!)**

**This a fic I submitted to the JQML years (literally) ago. (for more info, look at my info page.) I hope you enjoy!**

**Set back in their younger years, and, yes, Hadji isn't in this one.**

**YOUNG FIGHTS**

Roger "Race" Bannon walked into the house and dropped his bags on the floor. The ex-CIA Agent had just returned from flying some top-secret equipment to Sydney, Australia.

Race walked into the kitchen and listened carefully. There were no sounds of life in the Quest Compound. Benton Quest, the scientist Race was assigned to protect, probably went to pick up Race's daughter Jessica, and Benton's son Jonathan up from elementary school.

He poured himself a glass of water and went into the family room. He plopped down on the couch to wait for his family to return. He didn't have long to wait.

The door leading to the garage opened and seven-year-old Jonny walked in with another little girl. Her long black hair fell across her shoulders in waves of curls. Jonny saw Race and grinned. Jonny grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her over to Race.

"Race! This is my new best-friend, Brittany!" Jonny sat down on the couch next to Race and looked at Brittany. "Race is my hero!"

Race smiled at the little kids, wondering why there were marker smears, paint smears, and glue all over Jonny's body. "Thank you, Jonny." He glanced toward the door, watching and waiting for Jessie. "Where'sJessie?"

Jonny shrugged, too busy with his new best friend to answer.

Race stood up and walked swiftly out the door. He was Benton unloading some stuff from the Quest van.

Race walked up to him. "Hey, Benton. Where's my daughter?"

Benton sighed. "She's on the front porch. She and Jonny had a huge fright at school today. Neither will talk to me about it. Mrs. Smith, their teacher, told me about it. She's not sure what happened though."

Race frowned as Benton continued. "She was so quiet all the way home. I think part of it has to do with Brittany. Who, by the way, is spending the night. Her mother had to fly to New Jersey for a family emergency."

Race nodded. "I'm going to go talk to her. Thanks, Benton."

Benton watched as Race walked away. Benton shook his head and turned back to his task.

Just before Race turned the corner, he stopped and listened. A soft voice was talking, and a puppy could be heard.

"Poor Bandit. He forgot about you again, didn't he?"

Race peeked around the corner and saw Jessie sitting on the porch steps, scratching Bandit behind the ears, as she talked to him.

"He's too busy with his new best friend to take care of you. He even forgot about you during show-and-tell. But I didn't. Mrs. Smith really liked you. She thought you were my dog." Jessie laughed softly."Then Jonny got mad at me because I showed you for show and tell. I got mad at him because it was his fault and he was trying to blame it on me."

Jessie wiped a tear away. Bandit sat up in her lap and licked her face.

She giggled. "I love you, too. But I don't love Jonny anymore. He can just love his new best friend. She's a meanie. She kicked dirt in my face when we were playing. And she tripped me when we were going to lunch. And during show and tell, she kept making mean faces at me."

When Jessie started crying, Race couldn't take it anymore. He ran to his little girl and held her.

"Ponchita? What's wrong, honey?" He held her close and stroked her hair.

"Daddy, I hate Jonny. And I hate Brittany. I wish they would go away."

She kept crying.

"Honey, what did they do to you?" he asked, although he already knew.

"They were mean to me. I'm never going to talk to them again." She looked up at him, and for the first time, Race noticed her face. There were a bunch of colored streaks on her face.

"What is on your face?"

Jessie grinned. "Me and Jonny got into a fight with markers and glue." She laughed. "I won!"

Race shook his head. "Why don't you go take a bath, and then we'll go someplace special tonight."

Jessie's eyes lit up. "With out the meanies?"

Race sighed. "Without Jonny and Brittany."

She jumped up and hugged her father. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, Ponchita." He hugged her back.

"I love you, Daddy."

Race smiled. "I love you, too."

As he watched his daughter run off with Bandit, he thought to himself, Those are my favorite words.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first fic I've ever posted and I see people are reading, but I'd really appreciate some reviews. These are really old fics that I've written and I'm posting them in hopes of getting back into writing. Thanks so much.**

"Go ahead, Race, we'll be fine." Benton reassured the bodyguard.

"Thanks, Doc." Race smiled. "I've been wanting to spend some more time with Jessie. She's growing up so fast."

"Speaking of which, how is she doing?" Benton asked with concern.

Race sighed. "Okay, I guess. I overheard her talking to Bandit about what happened." Race told Benton everything he had heard.

Benton stood up. "Maybe I should go talk to Jonny."

Race stopped him. "No, no yet. I think there is something more going on, but I'm not sure yet."

Benton almost laughed, listening to Race talk like he was on a case again, but he thought better about it. "What do you mean?" Benton scratched his beard.

Race ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure, yet. But I am going to find out."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Race glanced at his watch. "Okay, Benton. We're outta here." He walked to the base of the stairs. "Ponchita? C'mon!"

"Coming, Daddy!" she hollered back. She pounded down the stairs in her jeans and cowboy boots, and green shirt. She jumped into his arms. "Let's go!"

Jonny and Brittany came down the stairs just as the Bannon walked outside.

"Where did they go, Dad?" Jonny asked.

Benton sat down in his chair with a science magazine. "Race and Jessie went to eat, shop, and see a movie."

Jonny's face fell. "Oh."

Brittany smiled. "C'mon, Jonny. Let's go play a game."

Jonny trudged after her. "Oh, all right."

Benton shook his head. "Kids."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Just a twist here, and a yank there…" Scuttle talked on as Jessie giggled.

"He's so funny, Daddy." She whispered quietly in Race's ear.

Race grinned down and nodded. Jessie had wanted to see The Little Mermaid instead of Anastasia. Race had protested, mainly because they owned The Little Mermaid movie. But he decided that this was Jessie's night, so he went along.

She decided to see a movie, and then go eat. So, they ended up in one of the middle rows at the movie theater, watching Ariel and Flounder swim home in a hurry.

Not that Race minded watching the movie. Ariel reminded him so much of Jessie.

Jessie watched as King Triton scolded Ariel and Flounder for going to the surface.

Race glanced at Jessie. She was sitting quietly watching the characters argue.Race was hoping to find out what had happened at school that day. He planned on finding out during dinner.

He sighed and turned his attention back to the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

The lights came back on and the movie theater began to empty out.

Race stood up and looked at Jessie. "Ponchita? Ready for dinner?"

Jessie nodded and stood up. She walked out of the theater silently.

Race watched her worriedly. She wasn't acting like herself. She usually cheered and laughed when the Chef Louie chased Sebastian in the kitchen. She usually sang along with all the songs. But not tonight. Tonight, she just sat in her chair, staring at the screen. Race was very worried about her.

Jessie and Jonny were always fighting, but never had he seen such a change in Jessie's behavior.

Jessie was always outgoing, stubborn, and full of life. But today, she was quiet and withdrawn.

Race picked Jessie up and carried her out of the theater. Jessie laid her head against Race. "Daddy? Can we go home? I'm not really hungry."

Race felt her forehead. "Do you feel sick, Ponchita?"

"I dunno. I just want to go to bed."

"Okay, honey."

As Race drove home, he kept glancing at Jessie out of the corner of his eye. When they finally reached the Compound, Jessie was sound asleep. He walked around to her side and unbuckled her. He carried her inside and put her to bed.

Race checked around for Benton and the kids. Just as he walked back downstairs, they walked in the back door.

Benton's eyes widened when he was Race. "Is everything okay?"

Race sighed. "I think Jessie's coming down with something. I'm going to call her pediatrician."

Race flipped through a small address book until he came to Dr.

Kingston's number. She was Jessie's favorite. She answered on the third ring.

"Dr. Kingston, this is Race Bannon. I'm not sure, but I think my daughter's sick."

Race explained what little he knew. Dr. Kingston said she'd be right over.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dr. Kingston closed her bag. "Well, she has a slight fever, and she's very tired. It may be nothing. Just let her sleep late tomorrow, which means no school. Call me in the afternoon, and I'll personally come check on her."

Race shook her hand. "Thank you so much for coming here so late."

Dr. Kingston smiled. "Jessie is one of my favorite kids."

After she left, Race went back upstairs to check on Jessie. He sat down nest to her on the bed, gazing at her sleeping form. He pulled the covers up under her chin. Race left, quietly closing the door behind him, and leaving Bandit lying next to her like a guard dog.

Race returned downstairs, and made himself a cup of coffee. Benton walked in and poured himself a cup as well. "What did Dr. Kingston say?"

Race sighed. "She's not sure what's wrong either. She also said that

Jessie needs lots of sleep and shouldn't go to school tomorrow."

Benton nodded. "Maybe she'll feel better in the morning. It might be a twenty-four hour bug, or she may still be upset about this morning. Did you find out anymore?"

Race shook his head.

Benton stood up, pushing back his chair. "I'm going to have a talk with Jonny. This is ridiculous."

The phone rang and Race answered.

"May I speak to Race Bannon, please?"

"This is Race."

"Mr. Bannon, this is Mrs. Smith, Jessie's school teacher."

"Mrs. Smith, I'm glad you called. Has Jessie been acting unusual at school lately?"

There was a pause before she answered. "Jessie has always been a wonderful student, but today was different. She came to school in a good mood, but she and Jonny had their usual fight. Then Brittany teamed up with Jonny against Jessie. She's been quiet and withdrawn ever since."

Race sighed. "You're telling me."

"I'm sorry I can't help you much. I had stepped out of the room for a minute, and when I came back, markers and glue were flying. By the way, how is Jessie feeling?"

Race told her about the evening. "So, she won't be in class tomorrow."

"Mr. Bannon, please tell Jessie that we will miss her. I'll send her work home with Benton Quest tomorrow."

They said goodbye and hung up."

Benton joined him. "Race, Jonny told me that he and Jessie were arguing about Bandit. Jessie called Jonny stupid. Jonny told Jessie that they were no longer best friends. Brittany joined in and took Jonny's side.

She said some things to Jessie and said that she and Jonny were new best friends. Jessie got upset and threw a marker. The top of the marker came off, and the marker hit Jonny in the face. That prompted the marker and glue to be thrown around.

Race stood up and leaned against the counter. "Mrs. Smith called. She was concerned about Jessie."

"Well, Jonny's in bed, Brittany's asleep in the guest room, and I'm going to turn in."

"G'night, Benton."

"Goodnight, Race. Try to get some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

"Jonny, time to wake up." Benton lightly shook Jonny awake. "Wake up, son."

"Mmph." Jonny rolled over.

"Jonathan, get up." Benton pulled Jonny's covers away. "You're going to be late for school. I still have to wake Brittany up."

Jonny jumped up. "I gotta get ready!"

Benton chuckled as Jonny ran into the bathroom. He left to wake Brittany up. Benton quickly finished getting dressed and went to the kitchen.

Jonny was already there eating breakfast. Benton was surprised since he was usually the last one ready. Then Benton understood why. Jonny was dressed in a nice shirt and his dressy pants.

"Jonny, why are you so dressed up?"

Jonny shrugged, his eyes glued to the stairs."

Benton smiled to himself.

Race came down the stairs in jeans, a sweatshirt, and carrying a sleepy Jessie, followed by Brittany.

Benton chuckled. "Race, you're treating her like royalty."

Race grinned. "Nothin' but the best for my little girl."

Brittany sat down next to Jonny and poured herself a bowl of cereal.

She and Jonny began to whisper to each other.

Benton watched as Race sat Jessie down on the counter and poured two glasses of orange juice. He walked over to Jessie. "Good morning,

Jessie. How do you feel?"

Jessie smiled. "Much better, thank you."

Benton hugged her. "I'm glad."

Race handed Jessie the glass. "Yep, and she wants to go to school this

morning."

"Please, Daddy? I don't want to stay home."

Race winked at Benton. "Well, what do you think, Benton? Should we make her stay home and have fun, or let her go to school," Race made a face, "and learn?"

Benton pretended to think. "Well, I don't know."

Jessie giggled. "School! School!"

Race shook his head. "But you have to LEARN!"

Jessie stood up on the counter and jumped onto Race's back.

Race pulled her off and held her upside down by her ankles.

Jessie giggled until her face turned red. "Lemme go!"

Jonny ran up to Race. "My turn! My turn!"

Race gently lowered Jessie to the gourd. "Sorry, kiddo. You all need to get ready for school. Especially you, Ponchita."

Jessie hugged her dad and ran off to get ready.

When she finished in the bathroom, she went to her room to get dressed. There was a note on her bed. It didn't say much, just "I'm sorry. You're best friend (I hope), Jonny."

Jessie quickly got dressed and ran to Jonny's room. Jonny's door was open and Jonny was sitting on his bed, playing with Bandit. Bandit jumped up and ran to Jessie.

Jessie laughed and knelt down. "Hey, Bandit."

Jonny knelt down next to her. "Jessie, I'm sorry for yesterday. I hope we can still be best friends."

Jessie sat up and looked at him. "What about Brittany?"

"We've been friends for a long time. But she's mean sometimes. And she's also dumb. She doesn't know what four times four is."

Jessie grinned. "Do you know?"

Jonny nodded. "Yup. It's," he paused, "um, twelve!"

"Kids! We need to leave!" Benton shouted.

Three pairs of feet thundered down the staircase.

Benton came up to Brittany. "Brittany, you're mother called. She's going to pick you up after school today since she'll be home soon."

Brittany smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Quest. Thank you, Mr. Bannon."

The three kids ran outside to the van.

Race turned to Benton. "Well, looks like Jessie and Jonny are back to

being best friends again."

Benton smiled. "Thank goodness."

Race shook his head. "Kids are about as unpredictable as the weather in

Texas."

**There ya go.. and just so you know.. I like to write Race as the Race from Season 1, Jonny Quest: TRA (You can tell S1 Race from S2 Race, cause S1 Race has the southern accent, his famous expressions (Race-isms, we call em…) and so forth. **

**Let me know what you thought! Yes I wrote this years ago and I decided not to change any of it. Original plot, gonna stay that way! Please review!**


End file.
